1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a system, and/or an apparatus for navigation, in particular to detecting and avoiding routes with many delays.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle navigation system helps a driver in finding a route while driving in an unfamiliar area. Many navigation systems allow the user to input a destination (and, optionally a starting point) and then the navigation system selects the shortest route. However, in many cases, especially in cities, the shortest route may not be the most desirable route. In reality, routes relatively short in distance but with various delays, such as many intersections, fewer lanes, traffic restrictions such as stop signs, etc., are not as desirable as a route that is somewhat longer in distance but shorter in time owing to fewer such delays. When a driver drives a relatively longer distance where a freeway is not available, avoiding such delays is desirable even if the route taken is somewhat longer. Therefore, there is a need for a navigation system to consider these delays in finding a more desirable route.